Take a Walk on the Wild Side
by Scully22
Summary: Olivia's kidnapping by an impostor of her partner, and a rape case seem to be connected, but how? Season 6 to Season 7 era, plus my take on it all.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Liv, can you meet me at 24th and 33rd?" Elliot asked over the phone in the early am.

"I'll be there in twenty."

"Hurry."

About thirty minutes later, coffee in hand, Olivia pulled over at the intersection. Elliot's car wasn't around, there were no cops or any disturbances from what she could see. She pulled out her phone and clicked his name.

"Hey, where are you?"

"Down the alley, four doors down to the right."

"Be there in a minute."

She walked down the eerily quiet alley coffee still in hand. She reached the fourth door, turned the knob and walked into a pitch black room.

"Elliot?"

An arm came from behind, putting her in a tight headlock. Dropping her coffee she struggled to get his arm loose. She tried to stomp on his foot, tried to dig her nails into his thick jacket, ram her elbow into his belly -- but nothing worked. Her eyelids slowly started to fall and she began to black out. The man let her drop to the ground. She looked around in a daze, trying to see something, trying to figure out what was going on. The man, in a ski mask, was pouring something onto a white cloth. Olivia whimpered. She knew that strong smell like alcohol. The man kneeled beside her, smiled underneath his mask, and put the cloth over her mouth. She kicked a few times but it was a lost cause.

----------

"Elliot! My office now," Cragen called to Elliot as he waltzed in the precinct a half hour late.

"What is it Cap?" Elliot folded his arms across his chest curiously.

"Have you heard from Benson?"

"…no. Maybe she slept in."

"It's not like her to be late. And three interrogation rooms are already full. Stop by her house and get her out of bed. Then head down to St. Luke's Hospital. One of our many victims today is there."

Elliot nodded and headed right back out.

-------

Banging on the door of her apartment, a neighbor came out to see the ruckus.

"Is there a problem?" the man asked.

"I'm looking for Olivia. Do you know her?"

"Yeah. I ran into her on the way home from work around 4 am. She said she was meeting some guy."

"Do you remember his name?"

"Elliot I think. I know it was her partner."

Elliot's eyebrows formed into a frown, "thanks."

Walking back down the stairs of the building, Elliot flipped open his phone and called Cragen.

On the phone with Cragen,

Her neighbor says she was meeting me around 4 am. I never called her.

Head over to the hospital. I'll try to track her down.

Captain-

St. Luke's.

------

Elliot knocks on a hospital room door softly.

"Come in," a young woman's voice shook.

"Hi, I'm Elliot Stabler. How are you feeling?" He asks the teenager, whose mother is holding her hand.

"I'm okay."

"Do you think you could tell me what happened?"

"I was going over to my friend's house-"

"Who's your friend?"

"Anna Maria Robertson."

Her mother interjected, "they're best friends."

"Would it be ok if I talked to your daughter privately, Mrs. Walker?"

The mother and daughter consulted each other, and then the mother left with a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"So then what happened?"

"I was walking to the subway station after we worked on our project. She called me back and told me I left one of my papers. I hopped off the subway just in time. On the way back I passed by a park and a man grabbed me. And rapped me."

"Did you see his face?"

"No. He came from behind."

"Did you see what he was wearing? Did he have a distinct smell?"

"He had a thick green jacket on. It was all I could see when he wrapped his arm around my neck. He smelled like alcohol, I think."

Elliot writes.

"What happens now?"

His phone began buzzing, "one minute, okay?"

She nods, "can you ask my mom to come back in?"

He nods back. He opens the door and signals for the mother to go in.

On the phone with Cragen,

I'm almost finished at St. Luke's.

You'd better come down here.

What is it?

Fin will cover you at the hospital.

--------

As Elliot enters the precinct he notices that it's oddly quiet. He looks around, it's much better than the semi-chaos from before. Cragen opens his office door and signals Elliot in. Huang and Munch are in the office disheartened.

"What's going on?"

"You have to see this. Some one sent it to me," Cragen stops the tape and rewinds it.

-------

Suddenly Olivia could feel her body jolt awake. She looks around the dark room that she's in. It looks like a studio, or at the least an empty apartment. She tries to move but becomes fully aware of her situation. She hears a song fading into her hearing almost like a movie.

"Take a walk on the wild side…" lyrics mildly form from a distant room. She looks around but she just can't see anything.

A light gets switched on all of a sudden and her eyes burn in adjustment. She looks up to see a man with a large apron on. Beautiful colors of paint are splashed on it. The walls around her are covered in lines of black, maroon and dark green paint. He smiles at her, disappears and then reappears from the other room again. He brings in a wooden pedestal and a black pen.

He disappears once again, and them comes back with a stereo and a video camera. He plugs in the stereo and A Walk on the Wild Side begins playing again. He sits on the pedestal in front of Olivia but out of her reach. He begins swaying to the song, and then singing along to the back ground, "doo do do do do doo do do do doooo…"

Olivia stays quiet and still.

"You know you have a very pretty face. It's like a warm winter night in the Midwest," he spoke eloquently, creating poems.

"It's hard to find your structure and skin in a woman in your age. I usually have to make do with younger women. And they never hold a good conversation. Do you like Lou Reed?"

Olivia frowned deeply, "What?"

"You know you could've done a lot. Modeling, acting, the theater… But you're a cop. A cop? Where you abused as a child or something? I just think it's odd that a woman with your looks is in such a messy profession."

"Who are you?"

"Oh I love this part of the song," he begins saying the words with the song again.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Olivia asks over his singing. He shoots her an angry face. He jumps off the pedestal, pulls out an exacta knife and gets real close to her.

"I'm giving you your first acting job," he grinned.

He backs away softly, dancing to the song again. He moves the pedestal where Olivia is, he tells her to sit on it. She does as she's told.

He picks up the video camera and presses record with another grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Cragen presses play, the video tape starts off fuzzy, and then Olivia comes into focus on the pedestal in front of the wall.

"I'm not sure who this video is going to, but my name is Olivia Benson. I'm a detective with the NYPD. I was told to read this letter," she reads from a messy paper, "Hello and welcome to my show. Today's contestant is the lovely Detective Benson. Usually our guests are models or actors, but her face was something I couldn't pass up. Most of you know how the show works, but I'll give the directions for our newcomers. This is our first national broadcasting so we're going to start off with a bang.

Starting at 4:00 am, in 24 hours the show will be over. It will be hard to tell who will win. The NYPD or me. If the police haven't found Olivia in 24 hours, than her beautiful delicate face will become my new canvas." Olivia loses her breath for a moment, petrified. He mumbles, "come on!"

She clears her throat, "Every hour I will provide one more clue for the police. This is the first clue: I am a fake, a government conspiracy – if you find me you'll see the hidden man."

Olivia sets down the paper, she looks around the camera at the man, "can I say one thing?" The man shakes his head.

"Just one thing?"

His arm reaches out in front of the camera and pulls her from the pedestal. A ruckus is heard, a whimper, and then she sits back on the pedestal, blood drips from her hairline.

The tape goes fuzzy again.

Elliot swings open the door of the office and slams it shut behind him. Cragen looks over at Huang. All of them file into the precinct. Elliot is pacing back and fourth. He grabs a pen and scribbles on the white board _I am a fake / a government conspiracy / if you find me you'll see the hidden man_.

He throws the pen to the side and goes after Munch. He grabs him by the collar, "you're the nut whose into all this conspiracy crap, what's it mean?"

"Let go of him Elliot," Cragen interjects.

"Well I'm glad all of you are so calm. I guess I have to find Olivia on my own."

"I care about Olivia too," Munch says quietly, "I have a few ideas."

-------------

Now 10 am, shackled Olivia watches the angsty artist paint on a canvas in front of her. She can't see what it is that he draws, only that by his expression it's sure to be a masterpiece.

"Can I have some water?" She asks quietly.

"Shh!"

"Please, my throat hurts."

"Shh!"

A few moments go by and she knows she has to keep trying.

"Please just some water."

He throws the paintbrush against the wall behind her. He gets up quickly and pushes her to the ground. He straddles her and places his hands around her neck. Squeezing harder and harder Olivia tries to fight him but she can't. Finally he gets up, pulls her and than pushes her to the ground.

"How's your neck feel now?"

He picks up his paint brush and goes back to the painting. Olivia coughs for a good couple minutes than regains normal breathing.

---------

Fin knocks on the door of Principal Hendricks office. The pretty principal steps out, "can I help you?"

"Detective Fin Tutuola. I'm looking for Anna Maria Robertson."

"Sure. I'll have the office get her from class."

"I'd rather do that myself. Which room?"

"I'll get that for you," she disappears into her office and comes back out with a slip of paper. The classroom number is on it.

"Thanks," he folds it up and puts it in his pocket.

--------

He charges into the classroom, mostly because he thinks that's fun, and looks around for Anna.

"Excuse me, who are you?" The teacher asks, all the students staring and gossiping already.

"I'm looking for Anna Maria," Fin says, flashing his badge.

The teacher points to the back.

"Come with me please, Anna."

She nods and slowly walks to him, every one is staring. She walks past Fin almost in slow motion and then bolts for the door. She takes off flying down the hall. Fin goes running after. All the students run to the door to watch.

She runs through a small field and then jumps up to a fence. She tries to climb it but it's slippery and she isn't that good of an escapee. Fin catches up and grabs her.

------------

Fin shows up at the precinct with Anna Maria. He walks her to an interrogation room. Cragen watches.

"Elliot and Munch, figure out the clue," He tells them and then heads to the interrogation room to watch Fin and the young woman.

"So why'd you run if you didn't do anything?"

"I thought you were immigration. My mom told me to run if they came after."

"How well do you know Jamey?"

"We're best friends. Did something happen to her?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what? What happened?!"

"After you called her last night, she headed back to your house and was raped on the way."

"Wait, what?"

"Jamey says you called her after she had left. She forgot a paper."

"That's not true. She didn't leave anything."

"I'll be right back."

Fin exits the interrogation room to go find Cragen, who is standing there thinking.

"Go talk to Jamey again, also track the number."

-----------

Back at the hospital, Fin has a long discussion with Jamey to find that she did get a call from her friend Anna Maria.

Fin asks to take her phone, hops back in the car and goes to see the tech guys at the lab.

"Call the number," Harding, _the_ tech guy tells Fin. He pushes the call button for Anna Maria but Fin's own phone begins ringing. Fin frowns.

"It's a routing device. Whoever called Jamey knew her phone number and knew Anna Maria's."

"What about the voice? She said it was Anna Maria's voice."

"If the perp recorded her voice, he could put it into a system where he could type what to say and the computer would say it in her voice. Its new technology but it sounds like your perp has a knack for it."

"Can you track the number?"

"I'm sure, can I keep the phone?"

Fin nods, "call me if you get _anything_."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elliot paces back and forth reading from what he thinks is a silly conspiracy book. Munch is at his desk reading diligently.

"Of course!" Munch stands up abruptly.

"What?!"

"The first part- 'I am a fake, a government conspiracy'- that's easy. We know its some thing to do with a government cover up. 'If you find me you'll see the hidden man', what conspiracy could involve a hidden man? Almost every one of them. But out of all those men there is one I know of which is a minor district in Greenwich Village. The Moon district."

Elliot slowly begins to nod, "it's all we got."

He grabs his coat, Munch follows him out the door. A few moments later, Fin comes running into the precinct.

He rushes over to Cragen's office, "come in."

"I think the cases are connected."

"The girl from Queens and Olivia?"

"Harding says there's a program that can manipulate phone numbers and voices. Anna Maria says she never called Jamey. Jamey says it was Anna's number and her voice."

"Neighbor said Olivia was meeting Elliot… I don't know, it's weak."

"Harding's working on tracing the source."

"Ok. Find out where these girls hang out, where they got their phones and if there was anyone who recorded their voices."

Fin nods and hurries away.

-------------

Olivia has fallen asleep on the cold hard ground. Tired, weak and frightened simply has made her sleep. She was awakened by the "artist" not much later.

'We're gonna have some fun now," the man smirked.

He forces her to her feet and she scopes out the scene. A camera is set on a tripod which is angled over a mattress.

"No," She whispers.

He yanks her against his body and nudges his nose against her neck.

Whispering, "if you fake it I wont actually do it. That's the deal."

He pushes her against the wall roughly and then grabs her wrist and pulls her forward.

"Get on the mattress now."

She slowly steps toward it and he pushes her to fall on it.

"Get on your back."

She does it, fighting tears.

He presses the record button on the camera and then steps over her. He lets himself fall into a straddling position on top of her, the drop makes her whimper. He lays his body on top of hers and whispers to her again, "pretend or I'll actually do it."

She doesn't make a noise. He goes for the button of her pants and she begins screaming. He smiles and moves his hands to her stomach in stead.

"Louder," he whispers.

She begins to cry louder.

"Fight me. Fight-me."

She tries to push him off but he keeps complete control.

"Calm down."

She gradually stops fighting him.

"As I get up, unbutton your pants and unzip. That's all. Do you understand?"

She nods. He begins to get up and she does it. He walks behind the camera and turns it off.

"Well, good job. You can put yourself together. I'll be back in a few minutes. I also left you some water."

He walks away with the tape from the camera and locks the door to the room behind him.

Olivia lies on the mattress completely still. She stares at the ceiling above her. She closes her eyes and lets her mind go to a happier place. Some place that isn't here. Her heart gradually relaxes, her chest moves up and down like a gentle tide. Her hair lays tossed beside her, her clothes messy and shabby. Her mind still.

--------

Elliot and Fin practically run from person to person flashing Olivia's picture to everyone. Almost every one shakes their heads and scurries away. Elliot jumps up on stairs, forces people to stop and look, grabs arms and forces answers.

Fin rushes to do the same. The hour is almost up. Everyone passing through a small section of the Moon district is questioned, almost everyone shakes their heads and walks away.

Elliot's phone rings. He's afraid to answer. It's Cragen on the line.

What happened?

We got another tape. You better come back.

Elliot nods and hangs up. He looks up to the sky in question, he softly mumbles, "where are you?"

--------

Olivia breaks from her dream like state. She looks around her in a fading daze. She zips up her pants and pushes herself off the mattress. She looks around the room. There's nothing strong enough to break metal shackles. But there is a window. She jumps to the window and looks out.

It faces the brick wall of another building, and it's about twenty stories high. She's hardly noticeable, if at all.

She picks up the tripod and begins banging it against the window. Nothing.

She runs to the door that has her trapped, but the chains hold her too far back to even reach the knob. For all she knows it could be unlocked or locked poorly.

She folds her arms across her chest and thinks. She takes the tripod and tests it softly against the wall. She begins banging it harder. She yells in to the wall, hoping someone will hear and at least call the cops.

She lets out a sigh and leans against the window. It doesn't look good, but she isn't ready to give up.

------------

Elliot, Huang, Munch and Cragen sit in Cragen's office.

Cragen turns on the tape, but talks over it, "this isn't what you think Elliot. It looks like he is raping her, but he isn't. I accidently turned the volume up on my tv, you can hear him tell her what to do."

Elliot watches the video with wide eyes. After it's over he looks away.

"What's the clue?"

"It came on a piece of paper. Looks like blood but it's just paint," Cragen hands over the letter to Elliot.

He reads it aloud, "Rapunzil, Rapunzil, listen or you'll die. Not yellow brick road but close if you try."

Munch, "Rapunzil was in a high tower. She's high up in a building?"

Elliot paces again, this time calm and thought provoked, "'not yellow brick road but close if you try'- there's some brick buildings in the Moon district."

"Is an hour enough time to check every room of each building?" Cragen asks.

"No." Elliot sighs.

Cragen pulls out a map; he takes a pen and splits the Moon district into four sections, "I'll call Fin. Maybe one of us can find her before the next hour. Huang, I want you in the area. Go with Elliot."

"I think I better stay here," Huang says hesitantly.

"Why?" Elliot asks extremely pissed.

"If you're not back in the next hour someone has to watch the next tape. I may be able to give you some insights. I'll keep watching the first two. I'll let you know if I find anything."

Cragen nods and the team moves out.

--------------

Cragen meets with Fin outside a brownstone in the Moon District.

"What'd you find out?" He asks.

Fin pulls out a paper, "Neither of the girls had their voices recorded, to their knowledge. But they did get their phones from the same place. I went down there but the sign said closed for today."

"It's gotta be whoever sells these phones. Call Novak, get a search warrant and get down there."

"What about Olivia?" Fin asks with a little more anger than he intended to show.

"I'll get two cops to search the other area."

"Captain-"

"Just get that search warrant. We need to know where he lives, it'll probably be there."

Fin nods, "If he hurts her Captain-"

Cragen nods too, "If he hurts her, our whole squad will be sitting in jail."

Fin rushes off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elliot races up a few flights of stairs, he reaches the top floor and walks to the first door. He bangs on it a couple times. A small woman with red hair comes out.

"Yes?"

"Detective Stabler. Have you seen this woman?" He flashes his badge and the picture.

The woman thinks for a moment.

"Ma'am?"

"I want to show you something," She says and so Elliot cautiously followers her into her apartment. She opens her window and points across the way.

"You see that building over there?"

"Yes."

"She's there. I'm almost positive."

"You saw her?"

She pauses, "…yeah."

"How do you know she's in that building?" He asks with his arms crossed.

"He's tricky. And he's playing with you. He knows you're out looking for her and he's doing what he's doing on purpose. It's a choice."

"Do you know the kidnapper, ma'am?"

"Yes."

"Who is he?"

She pauses again, "I don't know."

"How do you know him?" Elliot asks sternly.

"I see him… in my dreams."

Elliot rolls his eyes and looks away.

"Stupid…"

He begins walking out of the apartment, she follows him.

"Just go to that building. See for yourself. Ignore that I gave you the information and just _trust_ me! He'll kill her today if you don't!"

Elliot slams her door and walks to the next apartment.

-----------

Fin and five police officers arrive at the small cell phone store. Fin thinks to himself that it seems odd Olivia would go to such a sketchy place to buy a phone. Then again though, they aren't paid the best and cell phones continue to become more expensive.

"We're looking for records. I need to know where the owner lives, who else works here and where they live. I need to know if Olivia Benson was a customer here," Fin gives out the orders and the cops go to work.

-A couple minutes later-

"Got something," a tech guy calls from a computer in the back, "he keeps good records. Everyone's names and addresses."

"Is Olivia on that list?"

The tech guy scrolls through, "yep. Olivia Benson. 1123 Lock Dr. Apartment 9."

"Find me the address of the owner."

"Working on it…"

Fin whips out his phone and calls Cragen.

"She's in his address book. We're still looking for his address."

---------------

The two police officers knock on an apartment door in a brownstone. A man steps out with an apron covered in paint.

"Afternoon, Sir. Have you seen this woman?" One of the cops asks, flimsily holding out Olivia's photo.

"No. Can't say I have."

"Do you mind if we check your apartment?" The second officer asks.

The artist pauses, "Don't you need a warrant?"

"If you let us in we don't. But we can get one. We'll wait right here until it gets here."

"No need," the artist smiles, "come on in."

The two officers walk into the clean apartment, he closes the door behind them.

"We're just gonna check the rooms real quick," one officer says. The artist nods and follows the second one who is heading for the kitchen. The other cop heads down the hall.

He tries to open a sturdy wooden door, but it's locked. "What's in here, sir?" He asks as he turns around. With his exacta knife, the artist quickly wipes it across the officer's chest. Blood begins to seep through the cut in the clothes. Before the cop can react the artist does it again; this time goes across the neck. The cop falls against the door and sinks to the ground.

The artist grabs the cop's gun and a large towel from the sink. He wraps it around his hand and the gun, and heads down the hall. He walks into his own bedroom. The cop looks up from a photo on the table, a photo of Olivia, the artist smiles and pulls the trigger. A pop rings through the apartment.

Olivia gets up on her feet quickly. She reaches as far as she can toward the door that traps her. She looks down and see's blood seeping in below.

"Hello! Hello! Is someone out there?!"

The knob jiggles a few times.

"My name is Olivia Benson, I'm being held against my will." she calls through the door. The knob jiggles again and then she hears giggling. She backs away slowly. He, the artist, unlocks it and walks in.

"Help me!" he mocks her, "help me! I'm poor defenseless Olivia Benson. Blah blah blah." He laughs again.

Blood is dripping from his shoes, his hand and some is splattered on his coat.

He closes and locks the door then gets his stool. He retrieves his canvas from across the room and his paints then sits facing the cloth and her.

"Can I be honest with you?" he asks quietly, completely together. Not like the monster that had just come in laughing.

Olivia watches him from the corner she's pushed herself into.

He takes out a paint brush and begins to paint as he speaks to her softly, "I am in love with you. You're face is beautiful. It makes me want to drink blood, waltz in a beautiful ball room… It makes me want to just touch and feel you…" He drifts off into his painting.

Olivia looks around her for anything to defend herself. As before, there's nothing really. The only thing in reach is the plastic tripod. She knows he's unstable. She knows he's powerful and she knows he's sick.

"When I was a kid," he continues, "I had a blast. My dad would take me fishing, boating, flying those little toy planes… We'd go camping for the weekend and he'd buy me the newest toys. All my friends we're secretly jealous. They had every right to be. He was great."

"What about your mom?" Olivia asks.

"She was ok. One of those "housewife" types. I prefer my women to be independent."

"Did she hurt you?"

The man tilts his head with a frown, "hurt me? God no. I mean she's a parent. I didn't like some of her decisions but other than that she was great. Caring, supportive, sweet. Not the highest education but who had that then?"

"How did you turn into this? Was it your father?"

"I just said my father was great. Honestly, I blame my mother. It's always the mother," he smiled as he continued to paint.

"Did she hurt you?" Olivia asks again, confused.

"She molested me. She molested me until I turned fifteen."

"What happened at fifteen?"

"I slit her throat In the middle of the night. Dad didn't even notice until the morning. I heard him wake up screaming. Felt bad for the guy. He had no idea his wife was a sick fuck."

"Did you go to jail?"

"For what?" he asked, seemingly genuinely curious.

"For killing her."

"Oh, I didn't kill her. My dad did. I told him she was molesting me about two months before. He did it."

Olivia frowned, "so did he go to jail?"

"No… my mother did."

"But didn't you say you, or your dad, killed her?"

"No, never. My dad is as gentle as can be. She killed him in the middle of the night, slit his throat. He'd been molesting me for years."

Olivia shook her head in frustration.

The artist added one little touch to the painting and then stood up with the brush in hand. He slowly made his way over to her.

"What do you take me for?" He asks. "Do I seem completely detached from reality to you? Do I seem like some wing nut that goes around kidnapping women? 'Cuz I'm not. I have a normal life- well normal in your terms. Like you, I have a mentally and physically strenuous job, I make money, I pay the bills. I take my dog on walks. I eat out and at home. I watch tv."

"Then why did you kidnap me?", between her teeth.

The artist takes in a deep breath. A few moments go by. Olivia watches and waits. He dips the brush into red paint.

"You are the key."

"What?"

"You are my masterpiece. Every artist has one piece that is their _life_. One painting, one book, one sculpture… One thing that continually sucks the life out of you because it feeds on your energy. And when it's finished, so is the creator. But the art lives forever. The creator doesn't. You are that. You are my 'that'. Without you I fail to exist. So when you die, I die and my art lives forever."

"So you painted my picture, let me go."

"It was never about the painting. The painting was a distraction for the both of us. They say it's good to paint or write to express yourself. I needed to express myself and I needed to express how you felt."

"May I see the painting?" She asks confidently.

He smiles and nods, "of course."

He goes to the canvas and turns it around to face her. She stares at it for a good long minute. She looks into his eyes. He smiles and turns the canvas away again.

He takes a large can of dark red paint and kneels closely in front of her. She tries to push herself more in to the corner.

"You," he says, lightly touching the back of his hand against her cheek, "you are my mastery."

He pulls out his exacta knife with his other hand, she backs her head away until it's forced against the wall.

"Please don't," she whispers softly.

"Don't worry, I would never ruin your beautiful skin or your perfect lips," he whispers back while gently running the flat side of the knife over her lips.

"Give me your wrist."

"What?" She asks now trying to keep her arms away from him.

"Give me your wrist," he reiterates as he drags the flat side of the knife across her throat. She sticks her arm out.

He slides his fingers across her olive skin. He flips over her hand and very lightly slides the blade across her wrist. It hardly breaks the skin.

She whimpers, "It stings."

"It's supposed to," he does it again on her other wrist. Hardly any blood comes out, but a little does. He holds her hands up to his lips and licks the blood from each scar.

And then, just like that, he gets up and grabs the red paint.

"They should be here soon," he tells her, "close your eyes."

She doesn't do so.

"Listen, I'm gonna throw paint on you, if you don't close your eyes than it's going to get into your eyes and that can cause damage."

She closes her eyes and then jumps when she feels the wet paint land on her. It all lands on her chest. She looks around at herself. It looks real. It looks like it's her blood.

He comes back over to her with two paint brushes and two other cans of paint. One is black. He draws a very realistic looking dot on her chest, it looks like a bullet wound. He takes the other paint, the red paint, and touches up her chest. He takes her wrists in his hands and draws paint coming from the marks he cut.

"Why do this?" She asks.

"It's my art," he smiles.

--------------------

Fin double checks the paper given to him at the cell phone store and then calls Cragen.

"I got it. 9870 W. Berry, Apartment 27A, Moon district. He's our guy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cragen, Munch and Elliot have met up across the street from the building Olivia may be held in.

"I still can't get a hold of them," Munch mentions quietly to Cragen while he's on the phone, referring to the two police officers.

Cragen snaps his phone shut. "Munch, call the SWAT team. Elliot, you and I are gonna go scope out the floor.

"We gotta go in there now Captain. Who knows how long SWAT will take in traffic. Our hour's up in fifteen minutes."

"The tape said we have 24 hours."

"When did we start trusting kidnappers?" Elliot screeched.

Munch, still on the phone, holds it away from his ear, "they said at the most twenty minutes."

Cragen thinks for a minute, he turns to Munch, "tell them the situation and tell them Captain Cragen and Detective Stabler are going in now."

Munch nods and relays the message. Elliot grabs two bullet proof vests from the car quickly. The two men put it on as they go into the apartment building.

--------------

The artist has the cop's gun in hand. He looks excited and anxious.

"You lay there still or I'll shoot and kill the first person in here, understand?"

"You want me to play dead?"

"If you don't, someone will die because of you. Not me."

Olivia nods, "when?"

"You'll know when."

Olivia nods again, trying to hold back tears. He reaches into his pocket and makes his way to her. Holding the gun to her temple with one hand, in the other he holds out a small white pill.

"Take it."

"No."

"Take it."

"You won't kill me."

"I could escape this building in two minutes. Your detectives won't be here for another ten or fifteen assuming my calculations are correct," he smiles, "Do you want me to go to his wife's house and kill his kids?"

Olivia looks up at him in a horror she could never explain, "how do-"

"Take it."

She lifts her hand and picks up the pill from his palm. In a tear filled sniffle, she pops it in her mouth and swallows.

"Open your mouth."

She opens it.

"Lift your tongue."

She lifts it.

"That's my girl."

----------

Elliot and Cragen scope the twentieth floor as they draw their guns and make way to the apartment door 27 A.

Elliot knocks on it and then stands aside, Cragen is on the other side of the door with his gun drawn. Elliot knocks again.

"Police! If you don't open up we will be forced to break down the door!"

It's dead silent. Elliot and Cragen take a step back and ram the door with their shoulders. It swings open, they get low with their guns ready.

Elliot makes his way down the hallway, Cragen heads to the kitchen. He meets back with Cragen a moment later.

"Dead cop in the bedroom, no one else," he reports.

Cragen waves him over and whispers, "another dead cop. This is the only room left."

-------

Olivia's eyes begin slowly opening and closing. Her body jolts awake and then begins to fade away.

He whispers "scream". She does her best and he fires a shot across the room into the wall.

---

Cragen pulls out his radio, "shots fired!"

Elliot kicks and kicks the door. Olivia fades away as the door slowly begins to break.

The door flies open and Elliot comes running in with Cragen right behind him. The artist is frozen, holding the gun at Olivia. Elliot's eyes slowly begin to fall to the corner of the room.

Olivia. Covered in blood.

He looks back at the artist who looks right at him just as Elliot pulls the trigger. Three shots to the chest.

Cragen gets back on the radio, "Needa bus. Officer down."

Elliot drops his gun and slowly makes his way to Olivia's body. He stands over it. He notes the amount of blood, the cuts on her wrist, the bruises, and her- he stops.

"Olivia?" He asks as he squats down.

She turns her head over slightly. Her eyes roll back into her head.

She whispers faintly, "Elliot."

"Captain!" Elliot yells, Cragen dashes back in.

"She's alive," he mutters and then swoops down and picks her up from the ground. As he passes over the dead cop Cragen takes a better look at her wounds. There are none. Just what looks like blood.

Elliot carries her to the elevator, Cragen speaks over the radio as he watches Elliot go, "victim in elevator coming down with Detective Stabler. No apparent shot wounds. Possible bleeding and overdose."

-------

Olivia opens and closes her eyes while lying in his arms, her head rests on his shoulder and chest.

"Hang in there," he whispers, "just hang in there."

"He lied. He lied," she keeps muttering, in and out of consciousness. And then an in an ever so soft slurred whisper that he barely hears, "I love you."

----------

Elliot's car screeches and let out smoke as he pulls up being the bus that's just pulled into the hospital entrance. He runs over to the paramedics who have Olivia strapped in a bed. They rush in through the sliding doors and are met by two nurses and a doctor. They go running through some doors. Elliot is told to wait.

And so he waits.


End file.
